


Come float away (Candy pop will save the day)

by HollowSans



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I forgot how to tah, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Really indepth, Songfic, Tag, This is sort of a disappointment to me, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Woops, but I told my friend I'd post it, exile arc, fk, so whatever, uhhhh, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSans/pseuds/HollowSans
Summary: In reality, Tommy did know. But he was ignorant, he was blind. Worst of all, he trusted way too easily. That was going to be his downfall.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Come float away (Candy pop will save the day)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Hi! So, yes, this is suppperrr late it's based on the Exile Arc, and yes it is a songfic. The song is called 'Balloon Animals' by Madame Macabre. If you want to listen while you're reading (Might want to put it on loop) here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nm8M4DKMRYo
> 
> Anyways! This is my first DreamSMP fanfic, so I hope everyone enjoys and thank you! Also, if you wouldn't mind leaving a kudos or a comment I'd appreciate it!

Tommy opened his eyes, staring up at the familiar (unfortunately familiar) cloth that made up his tent above his head. His home. It appears this was one of his good days then. Most days as of recent, he would wake up at the bottom of the ocean, water pouring into his lungs as he takes a startled breath. He didn’t really understand why that was happening to him.

The young boy sighed as he sat up in his makeshift bed. Another day in paradise. He had recently collected quite a few things and he was proud of himself for gathering them up. It had, admittedly, taken him quite a few hours of non-stop working. It was a great contrast to how he usually worked, gathering things from other people. Of course, they would see it as stealing, but in his eyes, it was just considered as ‘borrowing.’ Maybe this was one of the many lessons Dream was trying to teach him. A lesson in no longer borrowing without asking, and working hard to achieve your own things, in that way, you will cherish them more. At least, that’s what Dream had told him. 

There seemed to be a lot that Dream was trying to teach him. But hey, its alright, isn’t it? That’s what friends are for, and Dream? Dream was his greatest friend of all. 

**Hide your tears, but I can see**

**(They don’t care, they don’t care, they don’t even care at all)**

“Oh Tommy!” A familiar silky-smooth voice echoed from outside of his tent, causing the said boy to jolt and turn his gaze towards the entrance. That voice could only belong to one person. Granted, no one else bothered to visit him, unless they wanted to bring him pity presents, things that Dream would blow up no matter how much he says he doesn’t want them. A nagging thought, one that would always rear its ugly head, once again appeared at the forefront of his mind.  _ Why don’t they ever visit you? Are you that unlikeable, are you that boring? Better be good to  _ **_him_ ** _ or else he’ll leave you too. _

He quickly stood up and worked hard on making himself look presentable, this was his best friend Dream! He should try to at least look approachable, so then maybe this way Dream will stay a little longer. 

“Hey Dream! How are you doing today?” The younger boy chirped, a big smile splayed across his face as he quickly scrambled out of the tent and came face to face with the masked man. He was wearing his standard green hoodie with that creepy blank smile mask he always wore. Tommy never knew what he was thinking, he doesn’t think he ever will. The man’s blonde hair was a lot more cleaner and shinier than Tommy’s own, it made him feel slightly embarassed. He should try harder next time to look better and less...pathetic. In the back of his mind he thought, who was really the reason he looked like that. Tommy disregarded that thought, there was no point in going against Dream. After all, if you can’t beat them, might as well befriend the hell out of them. 

The masked man stayed silent and spoke with actions instead. Tommy glanced down at the hole that Dream had just dug out and sighed, quickly stripping himself of his armor before tossing it into the hole. It was followed by every other thing Tommy had worked days on getting. The boy wasn’t sure what the point of this lesson was. But he wasn’t going to question anything.

**Living in a constant grating agony**

**(So why try, so why try, I just always feel so small)**

When he arrived at this island with his ghost brother ( _ Where was Ghostbur anyways? He hasn’t seen him in a while. Last he’d seen him was when the other had said he was going to hand out the invites.)  _ he was pretty positive that he wasn’t going to see anyone else from the SMP for a long while. So, imagine his surprise when he recognized someone with a lime green hoodie coming through a portal, with the intention on visiting him. He had so many other friends, so many other people he was sure were going to come visit him. But that was apparently something that wasn’t going to happen.

Surely, they were just busy at the moment. Surely, they were going to visit him any day now. Surely. 

Fortunately, Dream was here to keep him company. Granted, he also, at least for a moment, had Ghostbur. But Ghostbur always disappeared, and he always left this sour and bitter taste in Tommy’s mouth. It probably had something to do with the fact that this was only a figment of his dead brother. A horrible, only cheerful and forgetful figment. Something that only reminded him of what he had lost, that reminded him of everything he had done wrong. He didn’t have Wilbur, he didn’t have Tubbo, he didn’t have L’manburg. All he had was Dream.

Tommy silently watched as Dream, in perfect routine, blew up all the items he had worked to get. Tommy had quickly learned that it was of no use to work or argue against Dream when he got like this. It had left him with bruises and cuts, injuries that he had to let heal naturally, whenever he got a potion or something that could help him, Dream was quick to steal it away. “So that’s that for today. As much as I’d love to chat with you Tommy, I got more important matters to attend to.” With those words, Dream retreated back to the portal, leaving Tommy all by his lonesome once again.

**Such a happy family**

**(Its all lies, its all lies, every single thing is wrong)**

It wasn’t like Tommy could just run away to somewhere, where could he even go. His brother was dead, killed by his father who went looking for his other brother who was a terrorist. To say the least, he didn’t have the best family. With his chances, if he did go running to one of his family members, they’d more than likely just turn him right back into Dream. He couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of how angry Dream would be then. 

Vaguely, Tommy wondered what happened to his beloved family, to the father that would protect each one of his sons and teach them the ways of the world. How he became a father who would protect one son and forsake the other two. 

To the eldest son that would always do anything he could to defend his family and, though he pretended to hate it, cherished when they spent time together. How he became a monster, the blood god, and destroyed anyone no matter who in his path.

To his big brother that would always cheer him up with his little songs and tunes. How he became an unhinged leader with a lust for destruction, not caring who was caught in the crossfire.

Vaguely, Tommy wonders what happened to the family that would huddle in front of the fire when there was a blizzard, playing board games and making snide comments and jokes at the expense of eachother, all in good fun. The one that after a hard battle would smile and patch eachother up.

Vaguely, Tommy knew that family had died as soon as Wilbur and him had left.

Then there was Tubbo. His best friend. Or was it his ex best friend now? He didn’t even know. Tubbo, the person he trusted the most and that he would do anything to help and protect had exiled him. Exiled him from the country he had fought to defend, the country that he had sacrificed so much for. From his home. 

Tommy retreated back to his tent and reached out for a familiar beanie. Wilbur’s. He never let Dream see this, he knew the other would immediately take it from him as soon as he saw it, and this was the last thing he had of his brother, he couldn’t let that happen. Even if Dream was the closest thing he had to a friend.

**Wore you down and drove you to the edge to flee**

**(There’s no change, there’s no change, it’s always the same old song)**

It was all harmless fun, he didn’t think he deserved to be exiled for it. After all, hadn’t many other people done far worse. To his home too. Sure, George was the king and whatnot, but he was the vice-president of L’manburg, who was going to protect and defend him. It seemed that by the time Tommy had realized what was happening, the same thing that was now happening to himself, Dream had already had Tubbo wrapped around his finger, like a little marionette. And there was nothing Tommy could do to stop it. 

It seemed like a repetition upon repetition, no matter what Tommy did, no matter how hard he fought for his home, he just wasn’t destined to be safe there. Whether it be under Wilbur’s presidency, Schlat’s or Tubbo’s. Tommy was always the pawn in a bigger game of chess. He was the pawn that was constantly sacrificed for the bigger picture.

**Just fade to black**

**Go away and don’t come back**

**Take my hand, flow like sand**

**Leave behind all this barren wasteland**

At first Tommy didn’t trust Dream, but he became attached. His only form of human contact, that’s what it was. That’s what Tommy convinced himself. It was like all the bad things Dream had done to him had washed away under the fact that the masked man was the only one who would bother to visit him. He was, after all, his only friend. They had fun together. As much as it scared Tommy, he knew he could trust the other ( _ did he really?) _ . Dream was the only one he had, and if anyone knew Tommy, they knew he thrived off of interaction, he needed it, craved it, he couldn’t deal with being alone. Dream saved him from that, and for that he would be eternally grateful.

**Come float away**

**Candy Pop will save the day**

**Its a gift, bridge the rift**

**Paradigm, renaissance a view shift**

“You know, Tommy, they don’t care about you, you know that, right?” Dream asked as the two of them sat at the nearly empty table. Tommy sat silent, he felt the temptation of tears coming to his eyes, but he couldn’t let Dream any form of weakness in him. He couldn’t. The waves crashed against the beach as small balloons waved in the wind, lonely, just like him. Dream was right, wasn’t he? Nobody cared about him. Certainly not the people back at L’manburg. Certainly not his so-called ‘friends.’ If they did care, they would’ve seen their invitations, they would’ve seen how hard he worked on wanting them to be here and enjoy their time with him. But they weren’t here to see how hard he worked. Only Dream was. Dream was the only one who was ever here. 

“I’m your only friend Tommy, I’m the only one who you can trust. It’d be best if you didn’t go to L’manburg anymore.” Dream continued to whisper soft lies into Tommy’s ears. Unfortunately, to Tommy they didn’t sound like lies. They sounded like the truth and sometimes, the truth hurts. 

“Yeah...I know Dream...I know.” Tommy whispered as he stood up, it had started to rain, how perfect. With a forlorn wave, he retreated back into his tent, contemplating everything he had done wrong to make his friends hate him to such a great degree.

**In this place you’re safe from them**

**(It’s so strange, it’s so strange, but I’d kind of like to stay)**

**End the cycle, cut it at its thorny stem**

**(Could be right, could be right, oh such sweet things does he say)**

Tommy could recall staring into that lava pit, back before the party, back before he realized nobody cared about him. The way to L’manburg was right there, but he knew Dream would kill him if he even set foot back in his old country. Faintly he wondered,  _ would his friend really do that? _ He ignored that though, after all, Dream was just doing what he was supposed to do. Tommy could not condemn him for that. That would make him a hypocrite, wouldn’t it?

He could faintly hear the voices of others, through the portal, it was Christmas time, there was something beautiful on the other side, something he would be so excited to see. Something he wasn’t allowed to see. Something he wasn’t able to see. He wasn’t even sure why he had followed after them in the first place, it’s not like he could go with them, no matter how much he wanted to. It was like he was teasing himself with the sight of something he could never have. It made him chuckle, self-inflected torture, isn’t that what it was called?

Tommy could only stare down at the lava, listening to faint voices chatter about meaningless things, about things that he could only wish for, he couldn’t help wondering if it would welcome him instead. Maybe it would be happy to have his presence. 

**Tear the heartache at the womb**

**(It makes sense, it makes sense, maybe I should cross this line)**

**Salvation reflects on Balloon Animals**

**(It’s all here, It’s all here, It’s all here just like a sign)**

He leaned forward, wanting to take that extra step, wanting to feel that warmth that would hopefully feel like his familys hugs back when he was just a little kid. He wanted that feeling of how safe he felt when his brothers would always protect him against people who would dare to even attack him or make fun of him. He wanted that familiar feeling of freedom, of soaring through the air, of the adrenaline when he would go cause havoc and mayhem with his closest friends. He wished for that. 

Unfortunately, as he tilted forwards, once again, his hopes, his dreams were dashed as he was once again shoved away from his goal. He was shoved onto the ground nearby. His happiness in arm’s reach. Though, when he tried to go for it, a black boot slammed down on his frail hand, causing him to cry out. He glanced up with a strained look to see the familiar blank mask, that his friend  _ Dream _ always wore. 

**That sweet voice, that one choice**

**To never never never go back there again**

**Take his hand,**

**Trust his plan (Trust my plan)**

“It’s not your time to die yet Tommy.” Dream had said, Tommy imagined he had a self-satisfied smirk on under that mask, due to stealing away the one thing that would make Tommy happy, something the elder always seemed to do. However, there was a smaller part of him, a voice in the back of his head, one that was getting louder as of recent that said he was smiling, that he was happy he saved Tommy. Saying that  _ he cared.  _ Dream after all, had stayed with him, he hasn’t betrayed him or abandoned him, yet. It seems he wants Tommy alive, so maybe, just maybe he could trust the masked man.

“It’s never my time to die.” That was the truth, unfortunately. Sue him for wanting to see his elder brother again. Techno had already attempted to kill him, Phil had left with him. His best friend Tubbo had sent him off to exile, he obviously wants him dead. So why can’t he just die? 

**He’ll save me, save me, save me from this wretched pain**

**Something’s wrong, this sick love song**

**(Hide your tears but I can see)**

Initially, Tommy hadn’t meant to start hoarding items away from Dream, he had just started saving certain things in their, starting with Wilbur’s beanie. Eventually it became several things he kept hidden. It had apparently been an extremely coincidence that Dream had found it, he had just been digging and then had found Tommy’s storage underneath his new home. He tried to convince Dream to stop. He couldn’t let him blow this up. He had this for so long, this was his home.

“I was so nice to you Tommy, and you still have the audacity to lie to me!” Dream yelled as he turned to face the younger boy, said boy having a terrified look in his eyes, continuing to beg to the man to not do anything rash. Apologies spilling out from his lips to stop. He couldn’t get it, he couldn’t get it fast enough.

“Dream, please! I’m sorry, please don’t blow it up, please!” Tommy cried out, though to no avail as within the next second, Tommy watched in stunned silence as his chest where he had been keeping all his valuables was exploded. Tommy collapsed to his knees as he wordlessly watched Dream continue his tirade, blowing up the ‘Tnret’ and Logsteadshire, something that Ghostbur had worked hard on making, something that was supposed to make Tommy happy. 

**It’s frozen, frozen, frozen from the inside out**

**Make it stop, I’ll let it pop**

**(Living in a constant grating agony)**

Dream had since left Tommy all to his lonesome. The boy could only wander around, lost and confused. This was Dream’s doing. But wasn’t Dream his friend? Why would he do this? How could he this? He glanced over at a tower that he previously built, one made entirely of cobblestone, unsightly and unneccessary, but he immediately started ascending the ladder without a second thought.  _ This is your fault,  _ that little voice in his head said, the one who would so vehemently defend Dream,  _ he did so much for you and you go and betray him like this. _

**His grinning, grinning, grinning shadow starts to pout**

As soon as he reached the top he took a deep breath, this was freedom. He teetered on the edge, this was going to be his fall, his fall from grace, into peace and freedom. A small smile fell on his lips. But...Tommy looked down with a frown, does he really want to die? He was so conflicted but, it was almost as if subconsciously he knew what the answer was. As without meaning to, without thinking his foot had taken a step forward, off structure and into the air. Into his freedom. 

**Just fade to black**

**Go away and don’t come back**

**Take my hand, flow like sand**

**Leave behind all this barren wasteland**

Faintly, as he fell, Tommy wondered if his brother would be proud of him. Would Wilbur be proud of everything he’s done, of everything he’s accomplished, or would he be disappointed that he took the coward’s way out. Would he have some condescending remark to give to Tommy in the afterlife, or would he be greeted with a hug and a ‘you did well, you made me proud’ ? Tommy didn’t know, and suddenly he was afraid to find out. He wondered whether Techno would finally show some shed of emotions when he found out about his death, he wondered if Phil would finally listen to him and pay attention to him when he was gone. Once again, he found himself not wanting to know. He doesn’t think he’d like the answer.

Luckily, _or perhaps unfortunately_ for him, when he landed he felt the cold splash of water meet his back. Hell, it still hurt a lot, but at least he was still breathing. Just like on those bad days when he woke up, he made the bad decision of taking in a deep breath of water before quickly swimming up. He had to get away. _You have to stay._ Dream will be so mad. _Dream will be so worried._ Tommy didn’t know where he was going as he ran, his legs were once again moving with a mind of their own. But he figured he should trust them this time trust them to lead him to safety.

**Come float away, Candy Pop will save the day**

**It’s a gift, bridge the rift**

**Paradigm, renaissance a viewshift**

He was freezing, and he figured that would have to do something with the snow, he’s...not sure when he arrived at a place full of snow, but it was better than that place, where only bad memories existed.  _ Don’t you remember the good ones, when he joked with you?  _ Tommy shook his head and internally cheered as he found a house. It was a quaint cottage, cozy-looking. It looked safe enough to him. In the back of his mind, it reminded him of a far-away home where a family of four would bicker around a kitchen table over who got the most cookies. Tommy really didn’t care whose it was, he just knew he would be safe there, safe and warm. Unless Dream comes and finds him, but he’s sure the other didn’t care that much about him to traverse so far in search of him...right?

**Something’s wrong...**

**This sick love song**

**It’s frozen, frozen, frozen from the inside out**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also, yes, I was running out of things to write, so the lyrics gap became more and more full. Also YES, I don't understand how indents work on this, but whatever. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed!!! ALSO freaking goasjkfkjla um. If you want to follow me on Twitter, like friendship or talking, or whatever my @ is @SansHollow


End file.
